The Promise of A Soul
by Artemis615
Summary: As Ulquiorra lies there dying in Orihime's embrace, he swears on his soul that he will return to her in his next life.


**The Promise of A Soul**

He is dying.

As he knelt there on the grounds, his last wish is to see her face again. Although he knew she would have cried her heart out if she were to see him in this situation, he still wanted to see her.

One more time.

Just one more time.

One…

It would be enough.

"Ulquiorra-san!" a familiar voice calls him, shouting over the other side of the land. He opens his eyes, and there she is, his princess.

His orange-haired beauty. Like what he had thought, she is crying. She is crying all her heart out. He remembers how he nearly kisses her on her soft lips, and he remembers her touch, her kindness, her soft smile, and her tears when she thought he is not looking.

_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

He wanted to love her so much. Hell, he already loves her. But this is hell, and he is someone from hell. He is a product of Aizen's magic from the Hougyoku. He did not want her to suffer. He just want her to be happy. He is already a man sad from his previous life, and he is a hollow. He did not deserve to be with someone so beautiful and so full of life. He wanted her, and at the same time, he wishes for her happiness. It was her happiness that is his everything, and for that, he would go thought everything to make it come true. Just so that he could see her smile once more.

Once more.

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

"Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime shouted again, and he crawls on all four and reaches out to her. She ran to him, and finally, he felt her warm touch. Oh, so warm, and so kind. Such a kind hearted girl… surely she deserves someone better than him.

"Ulquiorra-san…" Orihime cried, her tears fell onto his face as she held him in her arms. She tried to use her powers on him, but it did not work. No matter what she does, it did not work.

"It's no use…" Ulquiorra said to her, wiping her tears away with one of his hand. She cried harder, and she calls his name and chat it like a magical word. "I am in my released form. I cannot heal anymore, and I cannot go back to my original form… I am sorry."

"Ulquiorra-san…" Orihime cried, holding him in his arms. Ichigo went over to their place and watches sadly as Ulquiorra started to fade in her arms.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

"There is something I wanna tell you, my princess…" Ulquiorra said to her, holding one of her hands in his hand. It felt so warm compared to his, and he is shamed that someone so beautiful like her would gave her heart to him. He wanted to kiss her, but that had to wait.

It had to wait.

For now, he had something more important to tell her.

It's so important.

It cannot wait.

No, it can't wait…

"I love you…" Ulquiorra finally said it, and he smiles for the very first time. Ichigo gasped in shock, and a tear fell from the orange-haired kid. He knew he meant well, and that all he wanted to do is to save Orihime and bring her back to the Real World, where she belongs with her friends and loved ones, and where her home is. This place does not belong to her. She is not supposed to be here.

And she is not supposed to fell in love with the one who captures her here and bring her to this hell hole.

For that, he shall atone for his faults and sins.

He just wishes that his time would be longer a little, and that he could lie in her embrace a little while longer.

Just a little while longer.

Please… God's above… please…

A little while longer.

Just a little while longer…

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

"I swear on my soul, I shall return to you in my next life…" Ulquiorra said to her, holding onto her hands tightly as he felt his legs begun to turn to dust. "I swear on my soul. I shall return. Wait for me. Please… wait for me…"

Orihime screams out her agony as he faded within her embrace. He turns to dust in front of her eyes, and Ulquiorra is no more…

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Trust me_

_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**30 years later…**

**Ulquiorra is reborn into the Real World, and there, he leads a solitary life and retains his looks while he is in Las Noches. He is someone with telekinesis powers, and he is a powerful person that could see wandering souls. With that power, he searches for that someone that he always dreams of.**

"_**What's your name?" the orange haired girl ask him. **_

"_**I'm xxx."**_

"_**Well… Mine's Orihime Inoue. But you can call me Orihime."**_

**Orihime…**

**Orihime Inoue…**

**It was 30 years later that he is able to find her. Orihime has retained her youthful looks after so long, due to her own powers that she alone have in the whole world. The rest of her friends ages quickly, but not her and Ichigo. Ichigo had moved to Soul Society, and had married Rukia and becomes the in law of the Kuchiki clan. **

"**Orihime Inoue…" Ulquiorra calls for her name, and arrives at a small wooden house. It was exquisite, and he knew, it was a gift from Soul Society. In front of her house, there is an invisible emblem that only those who can see souls could see them. He touches them, and suddenly, the door is open. **

**He went in, and there she is, looking ever so youthful and beautiful with her now longer than ever orange hair. She wears a soft colored kimono, and her hair is braided up simply and it trails over her back. **

"**Orihime…" Ulquiorra calls for her, and she stopped in her activity. She stood up straight and turns around, and saw, to her relief and absolute happiness, Ulquiorra. **

"**Ulquiorra-san…" Orihime calls for him, and Ulquiorra smiles at her for the very first time. He has finally found the one… his one and only princess… **

**Together, they ran towards each other and embraces each other tightly, never to be parted again. Ulquiorra detaches himself from her and kisses her deeply, slipping his tongue into her open mouth as she moans and grabs at his back for more support. **

"**I finally found you," Ulquiorra said to her, smiling widely at her. **

**Orihime cried tears of happiness, and finally, she smiles. Finally, after so long, Ulquiorra has returned to her side as a human. As a reborn. And as another Immortal. **

**And as an Immortal, they lived their long lives with each other forever and ever and ever, never to leave the other one behind ever again. **


End file.
